


Eternal Blue

by yin13147



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yin13147/pseuds/yin13147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all simple: Ichigo is a cyborg. Toshiro is a human. Both found love, but no one would accept it. What did it bring? Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Blue

Ichigo Kurosaki or rather known as SHIN-016238942 held in his arms a fifteen year-old boy, his hair as white as the skin of a ghost and his eyes as green as the shining beauty of an emerald gem. He was limp but alive, and was struggling with the pain so that he could open his eyes and speak. He could only speak as loud as a whisper, but it was enough for the cyborg to hear him.

Toshiro spoke, his voice shaking and faint. "I'm sorry... that everything ended up like this..." Ichigo was hurting though he has no real heart like a human has one. The only person he was able to love was dying, in his arms. " **Don't push yourself to talk.** " He whispered in return, leaning closer.

He, the strongest of all the cyborgs created, was feeling hurt. Cyborgs aren't supposed to have any emotions. But he was able to develop the strongest emotion of all: love.

And Toshiro knew that Ichigo is broken, since he is dying. He felt sorry that he gave Ichigo pain. If he hadn't met him, then maybe none of this would happen. Life would still be normal, and there still would have been balance in their world. " **I'm sorry too, for not helping you when you needed it the most.** "

The facility wouldn't accept it, that the strongest cyborg would fall in love and forget why he is created. So they planned to kill the human he fell in love with. No, before they thought about killing him they first thought about castrating the boy, if that would make Ichigo find him useless and abandon him.

_He clenched his hands on the ground as his legs were very weak to stand. After the castration process they threw him into an abandoned street, and he crawled inch by inch, hoping to go someplace where it was comfortable to rest for a while._

_"Now I'm no more but some eunuch who's also a street urchin..." He laughed dryly and was shocked to see Ichigo standing on front of him, who appeared from almost nowhere. He was dumbfounded, all the more when he helped him up and embraced him, like he never wanted to let go of him. " **Who did this to you?** " He asked, his eyes were not glaring but they were shining with anger and guilt._

_At that time, when Toshiro was being castrated they temporarily turned him off so that he wouldn't interfere. He had no idea about what was happening, until when he heard from one of the scientists' subordinates who turned him back on. "Please..." He whispered, but Ichigo merely repeated his question. " **Who did this to you?** " In the end, he gave in to answering. "The scientists did it. They told me that with this, you will no longer be interested in me. I would be nothing towards you anymore."_

_He felt nervous when he felt Ichigo's hands shaking with rage. The latter let go of him, turning back with a fearsome atmosphere. The boy got the idea of what he'll do next and forced his legs to catch up, grabbing the cyborg's sleeve. "Where are you going?" He wished it wasn't what he thought it would be. But obviously, it was. " **Where else would I be going? I'll go back to the facility and kill all those who're involved in this.** "_

_He grabbed the sleeve tighter and his other hand held the taller man's shoulder tight. He was trembling. "Don't do it." He pleaded, lowering his head. Ichigo looked at him, his eyes were ice cold. " **Why shouldn't I? They deserve to die.** " He responded, grabbing the boy's arm and ripping the sleeve off, revealing a large wound that they gave him._

Though how much he wanted to kill them, he didn't want the boy to feel more guilty than he already is. So he reluctantly agreed to let them live. But it eventually led to the silverette's death. At that time he was also turned off. Rukia, who told him of Toshiro's castration turned him back on and told him what was happening.

_He stood in horror as the scientists cornered him, with their guns pointing at his head and heart. He tried to run, but a firing sound was heard and he fell down, blood staining the wall. He clutched on to his stomach, and choked. It was horrifying, that they would go to extremes just so that Ichigo would not be any more imperfect than he already is. Then a second shot filled the room with noise._

_He cried loudly in pain as his arm got hit. It hurt like hell that tears of agony flowed down his eyes. Then the door was blasted open. The intruder was Ichigo, whose eyes were glowering. " **Unforgivable...** " He growled and he used his telekinetic powers to rip them all apart, the people who created him. Blood painted the wall red, green eyes were pulsing with horror, and hazel eyes stared at the corpses with no mercy._

_He forgot what he promised Toshiro: to never hurt them. But now they went too far, and he was driven mad. The teen sobbed, blaming himself for everything. He was lifted onto the cyborg's arms, and he felt so warm all of a sudden. He leaned against his head, trying to not scream from the pain that he's feeling. Before leaving the place, Ichigo set the whole building on fire and walked away, never looking back._

Toshiro wanted to cry, from the voice that sounded so calm yet it was full of sadness and love for him. But he had to be strong, for him. "All my life I was abandoned by everyone, yet you..." He coughed blood before he could continue. "Being with you, even for a while... was like a dream. Though I'm merely a human... you still treasured me... if you were only human then maybe we could have been together."

"I know you find it difficult to show how you really feel... and I understand. I don't care if you're made of machines... because you're the first person I've ever loved." His voice was hoarse and he smiled as Ichigo kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around the neck, and a tear fell from his eyes when Ichigo whispered against his lips the words he wanted to hear for so long. " **I love you, Toshiro.** "

Rain fell, and his life faded away with a smile mixed with sadness and happiness. His hand that was brushing those orange spikes, fell down completely. Ichigo looked at the dead, bloodstained yet beautiful body lying down peacefully on his arms. A warm drop, a sad tear, fell on the boy's cold forehead, and now he felt empty. If there was one way to be together with him for eternity, with nothing to drive them apart, it's death.

In an hour's time, he was in a deserted area, standing beside a large tree that was giving a huge shade from the bright moon. Toshiro was leaning against the trunk, looking so peaceful that he was sleeping. Ichigo knelt beside him and brushed his hair that lost its shine, its glamor. "I know that you're planning to do." Rukia said appearing from the shadows. She looked sad, that her friend was planning to completely deactivate himself.

" **Are you going to stop me?** " He asked. She shook her head. "I understand. How far you went for his sake and his sake alone, for the first time you were completely... selfless." Her eyes looked into his, and she knew that he loved him more than all the wealth in the world. "I'll tell them that there was a huge explosion in that building you burned, and you died. I'll get fake corpses so that they'll never know the truth." She said, bowing her head as a farewell. And she disappeared.

With a switch that she left on the ground, he sat beside the silverette, held his hand with the limp head leaning on his shoulder, he activated the switch and while remembering all the time he had with Toshiro, his eyes lost its light and slowly closed. The bond between them could never be broken. Though of opposite forces, they would still be together; because they are forever bound to each other, since the first time they met.

Rukia felt that Ichigo passed away, and shed one tear. Then another, and she covered her face and let her emotions flow through those tiny crystal droplets. Only death would accept their love. Only such a tragic end would. How cruel... yet touching. Their death will be marked by the color of an eternal blue.


End file.
